Knock Knock
:This article is about the chapter in Gears of War. For the chapter in Gears of War 4, see Knock Knock (Gears of War 4). New Weapons *Gnasher Shotgun New Enemies *Grenadier *Reaver (not in combat) *Sniper (cinematic character, not in combat) Casualties *Carmine Transcript (Playthrough) Lt. Kim: Control, this is Delta Squad. Any word from Alpha? Lt. Stroud (COM): Negative, Delta. We still have radio silence, over. Lt. Kim: Roger that. Dom. Fenix. You’ll look for a way in. Carmine and I will stay back and suppress. Marcus Fenix: What about Alpha? Lt. Kim: We’ll save ‘em if we can. Form up. Pvt. Carmine: Did you see that? Lt. Kim: Go, go, go! Grenadier! Watch our flank! Get in there and flank that nest! We’ll cover! We’ve got a grub hole! Form up! Marcus Fenix: All clear. Lt. Kim: Fall in! (Cutscene) Lt. Kim: You good? Pvt. Carmine: Yeah, but I got a problem. Something's wrong with this thing. It keeps jamming. See? Lt. Kim: Sniper! Take position! (Playthrough) Lt. Kim: Locust reinforcements! Take cover! This way! Control, this is Delta. Come in. Marcus Fenix: Nice. Lt. Kim: Military equipment. Always works. Dominic Santiago: Carmine. Man. Marcus Fenix: I know. Lt. Kim: I’ll open the door. I’ve got the code. Walkthrough Infiltrate the House of Sovereigns. Lead the squad outdoors to an open area with an empty fountain in front of a large building. As you near the fountain, take cover and watch for enemies that attack from the building. Most notable is a turret to the left (avoid it for now) and a Grenadier to the right. Focus on taking out the grenadier quickly (you can press the point-of-interest button to see his location), then hang back behind the fountain to pick off the rest of the baddies. Watch both your left and right directions to make sure no enemies flank you. When you've successfully cleared the area of all enemies but the turret gunner, move right under cover and duck into one of the building entrances. More Locust will crop up inside the building, so immediately take cover and press through the baddies, making your way towards the turret gunner. When you reach the turret gunner, take him out from behind. Gunner.]] Once the turret is taken out, there's a bit of role reversal as a swarm of Locust attack from beyond the fountain as you and your crew defend the building. Keep close to the building and don't put yourself too close to the enemies. Many of them are rockin' shotguns that'll take you out quick. While hanging back, be sure to check your left and right peripherals to ensure that no enemies flank you. .]] When the street has been cleared, your posse heads indoors to take on a few more enemies. As they do, it's a good time to examine the area at the base of the stairs outside to find a set of COG Tags. Look for a destroyed van and, just to the right of that, the next set of COG Tags. When you've got the Cog Tags, head inside the building through the doorway to the left, then lead your squad upstairs to continue to the Hammer chapter. Trivia *Walk to the giant Emergence Hole down the street in front of the House of Sovereigns stairway and you will be told that there is a point-of-interest. While holding the 'Y' button, you will see a couple of Reavers land and fly away in the distance. The resulting force also causes the cars near the hole to fall into it. Category:Gears of War walkthrough